Lost
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Regina sees Robin happy without her.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys,this is a story to express my anger on how the finale ended,i hope one day the brat Emma swan gets how she has damaged people and gets her karma back as i hope her mother does as well.

Regina looked once more at Robin hug his wife and child and just turned and left the diner,her steps taking her down the sidewalk,she wanted to be away from him.

Back at the diner,Robin overwhelmed by his dead wife coming back,finally realized how this looked,and he turned back to try to explain to Regina,but she was not there,he looked around the diner for her.

"She's gone mate"Hook said as he had witnessed the scene in front of him.

"Robin?"Marian said.

"Marian,i'm just in shock i didn't think i would ever see you again"Robin said.

"Its wonderful,i'm so happy now that we can spend the rest of our lives together"Marian said as she saw the look on Robin's face.

"Robin?"Marian said.

"Roland would you like some more ice cream?"Granny said,seeing this act out as well,Roland came over to the counter to get more ice cream,leaving his parents behind.

"Robin,you are acting like you're not happy that i'm here anymore"Marian said.

"Marian,i'm happy that you are alive,i love you"Robin said.

"And i you"Marian said.

"But i'm afraid something has changed"Robin said.

"I'm not following"Marian said.

"Marian i love you,a piece of me will always love you,but i mourned you,i let you go,and i opened my heart for another"Robin said,hating to hurt her.

"To an Evil Queen?"Marian said,horrified.

"Her name is Regina"Robin said.

"Robin,she would of killed me if not for Emma and Hook"Marian said.

"I know,but that was the Evil Queen,not Regina,she has changed"Robin said.

"So where does this leave us?"Marian said as she looked at Roland.

"We raise our son in this realm"Robin said.

"But not together?"Marian said.

"I'm sorry Marian,but we can't be together when my heart lays with another"Robin said as he saw tears come to her eyes "It wouldn't be fair to you,to any of us"Robin finished.

"You're right,it would destroy us,go to her then"Marian said,knowing she had to let him go.

"I'll be back,and we will figure things out here,i promise"Robin said as Marian nodded,he went over to the counter.

"Roland you stay here with your mother and i will be back soon"Robin said.

"Are you going after Gina,daddy?"Roland asked.

"Yes i am"Robin said.

"Good,she looked very sad"Roland said as Robin kissed his son's forehead and left the diner,he looked around the town looking for any signs of Regina,not seeing her,he decided to start with her house,he took off in a dead sprint towards it.

Regina was in 's pawn shop,walking around the room,trying to find something important.

"Where would he put it"Regina said.

"What are you looking for dearie?"Rumple said as he walked up behind her.

"I need something"Regina said.

"And what would that be dearie?"Rumple said.

"The potion to forget things"Regina said.

"Ah so you want to forget the archer"Rumple said.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes"Regina said.

"It won't solve things,just so you know"Rumple said.

"I don't care,i just want to forget i ever knew him,now do you have some or not"Regina said.

"Right this way"Rumple said as he went over to a certain counter and pulled out a bottle.

"That's it"Regina said as she reached for it,Rumple pulled it away quickly.

"Careful dearie,you really should think about this before you do something you will regret"Rumple said.

"There is nothing i regret more than trusting him"Regina said.

"If you are sure"Rumple said,handing the bottle to took it,smiling.

"Thank you"Regina said as she turned and started to leave the pawn shop.

"If i was you i would go home and sleep on it first"Rumple said as Regina turned and looked at him and then left the shop and headed home.

Robin walked around her house one last time,he had tried to enter the house,but was shocked everytime he tried to enter the house,but there was no chance of him entering it,he stood on the walkway,trying to decide on how he could try another way when he heard footsteps coming his way,he saw who those footsteps belonged to and his heart skipped a beat,he hurried over to her.

"Regina,i can explain"Robin said.

"Explain what"Regina said.

"I know it was a shock for you to see Marian,i was in shock as well,i'm sorry"Robin said.

"Why would i be shocked for this Marian to be here"Regina said.

"I know this hurt you but i know everything will work out"Robin said.

"One question"Regina said.

"Anything"Robin said smiling,hoping she would listen to him and they could get through this.

"Do i know you"Regina asked.

"Regina,what do you mean if you know me"Robin said,totally confused.

"I have no idea who you are"Regina said,her hands holding a little bottle,totally empty.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm only writing this to get my anger out,i will probably cont my other stories after awhile,i'm just too pissed off now to write them with them being so happy,i'm calmer than I was last night,but still highly sure how many chapters this will be as it just came to for the reviews,messages,and follows,favs,and a BIG thank you to the other reviews on my other stories,encouraging me to cont to write those stories.

"Look i don't know who you are but you are in my way,so go back to whoever this marian is"Regina said as she started towards her front door,Robin put his hand on one arm.

"Regina,you have to remember me,don't you remember stopping the wicked witch?,our time in Fairy Tale Land,how you saved Roland?"Robin said,trying to get her to remember.

"Look i don't know what you have been drinking tonight,but you have had enough"Regina said as she flung his arm off her.

"Regina,what about this?"Robin said as he pulled his jacket sleeve up,revealing his lion tattoo.

"I've seen better tattoos before,now leave"Regina said.

"Regina don't you know what it means"Robin tried again.

"No,how many times must i tell you i dont know you,now leave i won't say it again"Regina said.

"It means you are my soulmate,you told me Tinkerbell took you to a tavern and showed you,your soulmate,a man with this tattoo"Robin said.

"My soulmate is dead"Regina said,angerily.

"No,your first soulmate is dead,Daniel"Robin said.

"What do you know about Daniel"Regina said,not knowing how this Robin knew about Daniel.

"You told me Daniel died,because of you,because he loved you,but i'm your second chance at love"Robin said.

"I would never let someone like you near me"Regina said.

"Regina,we are each other's loves,we confessed that we were in love with each other last night when we made love"Robin said,remembering their night together,last night after they finally shared that drink she had promised had told him about the tattoo.

"I warned you"Regina said sending him flying with her then went into her house and shook her got himself up from the ground where he had been sent knew Regina had done something that caused this,and he was determined to find went back to the diner,Marian was going to stay at Granny's with Roland that night and Robin headed over to where the Charmings were.

"How is Regina?"Snow asked.

"She doesn't remember who I am"Robin said.

"What do you mean,she doesn't know who you are?'"David asked.

"She has no memory of me"Robin said.

"How could that of happened" Henry said.

"Uh oh I think I know what might of happened" Snow said as all eyes went to her face.

"When I was so sad over loosing David once,i took a memory potion from Rumple to forget David,Robin I think Regina may of done the same thing,go ask Rumple if he knows anything"Snow said.

"Thank you Snow"Robin said as he left the diner and headed towards Rumple's pawn there he ran into Rumple.

"What did you do?"Robin said.

"I have done lots of things,care to narrow it down"Rumple said.

"Regina,did you give Regina something to make her forget me?"Robin said.

"Ah well yes I did"Rumple said.

"Why would you do that?"Robin asked.

"Because she wanted to forget the pain you caused her"Rumple said,as much as him and Regina had had their differences over the years,he did care about his former pupil.

"I had no idea Marian would be back,but I want to make things work out with Regina"Robin said.

"Well good luck with that"Rumple said.

"How do I reverse this"Robin said.

"I'm going to tell you,but only because of Regina"Rumple said.

"Tell me"Robin demanded.

"There is only one way to bring her memories back,a kiss"Rumple said.

"A kiss?"Robin asked.

"True Love's kiss"Rumple said.

"You're sure"Robin said.

"Positive,but if I know Regina she's not going to be receptive of you"Rumple said.

"I will get her memories back,as painful as some of them might be,but a lot of good ones as well"Robin said as he headed back to the woods,to his campsite it was late and he knew Regina would not be happy if he showed back on her doorstep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to thank again the reviews,follows,favorites,and especially all the kind messages,asking me not to stop my other stories,i will write them again,I've just got to get over this anger I have,reading that next season will have robin and regina helps as well.

The next day Regina headed to Granny's to get a cup of coffee then she was going to go to her office,she entered the diner and saw several people look at her,she saw Henry with the charmings.

"Mom,how are you doing"Henry asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm having a great day,how are you"Regina said.

"I'm good,did Robin find you"Henry asked.

"I had a run in with someone named Robin,but I think he was hit in the head or something"Regina said.

"Mom,that's Robin,Robin Hood,you told me you two had just started to see each other"Henry said,shocking Regina,she knew Henry had no reason to lie to her.

"Henry"Regina started to say.

"Mom,he likes you a lot,he saw how hurt you were last night when his wife showed up"Henry said.

"Then why don't I have any memories of him"Regina said.

"Because you drunk the memory potion"Henry said.

"Then I must of had a good reason to"Regina said.

"You were hurting that's why,but Mom I know he cares deeply for you"Henry said.

"He's telling you the truth"Robin said as he had just entered the diner and heard Henry and Regina talking.

"Do you mind"Regina said.

"Regina we need to talk"Robin said as he looked around the room full of other diners.

"Mom,talk to him"Henry said,pleading with her to do so.

"Fine,because of my son,lets get this over with"Regina said as they walked outside,Robin motioned for them to walk down the sidewalk towards the park.

"I know this has to be confusing to you"Robin said.

"No,its every day a man comes and tells you that he is your soulmate,and here's the kicker,he's married"Regina said as they continued to walk.

"I had no idea Marian would be brought back,i'm happy for Roland that he can get to know his mother,but me and Marian both know we are not meant to be,our time has passed,i just want my future now"Robin said as they walked into the park.

"And you think your future is with me"Regina asked as she sat down.

"Does it sound so strange"Robin said as he sat down beside Regina,when she didn't say anything he continued.

"The first time we met,well the real first time,i saved you from a flying monkey,our time in the enchanted forest was rocky at best,but here in this realm,we have gotten close,you opened yourself up to me,even entrusting your heart to me,and then that very night,after I had sat there all day with regret in knowing I let you down,you came to me,you listened to me apologize,again,and then you grabbed me and kissed me,i was shocked at first,then I looked at you and I just knew,I knew there was something there,then just recently you told me how Tinkerbell had told you that you could love again,and that she led you to a man in a tavern,a man who you were meant to be with,you never saw his face,but you saw his tattoo,my tattoo"Robin said showing her the tattoo again.

"I was shocked,surprised,and happy that we were meant to be,then it all came crashing down with Marian came back,i lost my wife,i mourned her and I never let anyone get close to me,until you,until you came into my life" Robin said as he took one hand and moved some of hair away from her face as he leaned forward and brought his lips closer to hers,he kept his eyes open until he was almost to her lips,then he closed his eyes,seeing hers close as well,then his lips were on hers,at that moment they both felt the shock of the memory potion breaking,it made them break apart,looking at each other.

"Regina do you remember me"Robin said.

"Why did you do it?"Regina asked,her memory fully restored.

"Regina I had to"Robin said.

"You ruined everything"Regina said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Regina please"Robin said as Regina paused.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the reviews,follows,messages,favorites,appreciate them so much.

"That's what you say now,but every time you look at Roland you'll think of her,every time you hear Roland ask about his mother,you'll think of her,I won't be responsible for breaking up another family" Regina said.

"Regina,you're not breaking us up,we were over with a long time ago" Robin said.

"Why couldn't you let me have peace,why bring back all these memories" Regina said.

"You really wanted to forget me,every moment we shared" Robin said.

"Yes!" Regina all but yelled.

"Even the one time we made love,the time we confessed our love for one another" Robin said.

"That day was a mistake,I never should of trusted you"Regina said,trying anything to get him to leave.

"Regina I know this is your hurt and anger talking now,I am sorry for abandoning you in the diner like that,but you have to see it from my side" Robin said.

"You want to help me,then do as I say,stay away from me,don't come to my house,and if you see me,then go the other way,because right now I never want to see your face again"Regina said as she left Robin in the park. Regina walked for abit,she didn't want to go back to the diner,nor her house,instead she found herself at the docks,getting some much needed fresh air. She was so absorbed in her emotions,she failed to hear the footsteps cone up.

"Here,looks like you need this worse than I do" Hook said as he offered her his flask,she took it and began to drink.

"Easy love, or you'll regret it to tomorrow" Hook said.

"So you tried to forget about the archer"Hook said.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes"Regina said.

"How did that turn out for you"Hook said,at Regina's eye roll,Hook laughed.

"Don't you have an airhead to get back to"Regina asked,talking about Emma.

"Well that airhead as you like to call her,is fuming mad at me right now"Hook said.

"Why's that"Regina asked,handing him the flask back.

"Because I dared to point out,again how she interfered where she shouldn't of"Hook said,taking a drink,and handing it back to Regina.

"Well you're right about that"Regina said,taking another drink.

"But I do see one bright spot in all this now"Hook said.

"What in the world could that be"Regina asked.

"Well now love,at least you didn't kill your boyfriend's wife anymore,that would of been a time bomb waiting to go on one day down the road"Hook said.

"True"Regina said,taking another drink,Hook was right about that,as painful as tonight had been,that would of been far worse.

"Still she is an interfering thing"Hook said.

"Who can do no wrong,the blessed savior"Regina said sarcastically,taking one last drink.

"Come on,let me walk you home"Hook said.

"I know my way home" Regina said as she took one step and put on hand on her arm to steady her.

"That I have no doubt,but I'm not going to let you walk into the street and get mowed down tonight"Hook said.

"Fine,lead the way"Regina said as Hook kept his hand on her arm as they made their way back to Regina's house.

"Ok now I'm home,you can leave now pirate"Regina said at her front door,as she reached for her keys she swayed once more,this time almost falling,Hook grabbed her by the waist.

"Well your majesty,i think you are quite drunk"Hook said.

"What do you care anyways"Regina said.

"I know we have had our differences but I don't like to see you hurt like this"Hook said.

"Why not,everyone else does"Regina said as the tears she had kept at bay,finally broke,Hook just pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"Easy love,he's not all that to get you this upset,i mean he doesn't look as good as me now"Hook said trying to lighten her mood,it had no effect.

"Come on love,lets get you inside and let you sleep this off"Hook said as he unlocked the door and ushered Regina inside,he put her coat up and when he walked back to Regina,he saw the utter defeat and devastation on her face,he saw it right before it happened and grabbed her as she finally collapsed under all the stress,he picked her up in his arms.

"Bloody hell"Hook said as he looked around,he saw the living room,where obviously they had,had some sort of picnic there,so he just went up the stairs and came to a bedroom,obviously hers and placed her on the bed,he took off her boots and put a blanket on top of her.

"Sleep it off your majesty,and maybe that blasted archer will come to his senses"Hook said as he really didn't want to leave her alone like this so he sat down in a chair,left to his thoughts. In the woods Robin sat at a fire,tinkering with the flames,his thoughts heavily about Regina,he was full blown in love with her,had confessed how much he loved her,he didn't know how,but he knew he was going to get her back,he decided that in the morning he would go to her and try to see how much they belonged together,his mind made up he finally went to his tent and laid down,he closed his eyes and remembered the look in her eyes as she had told him about his tattoo,the look of love,and he was determined to get that look back into her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviews,follows,messages,favorites,appreciate them so much.

The next morning Robin arrived at Regina's,he paused on the sidewalk,knowing she had asked him to stay away but he couldn't,she was the love of his life,Marian was his first love,but Regina had made him want more,he took a deep breath and headed up her walkway,he was about to knock on the door when he saw it was partially opened,he thought something might of happened to Regina so he pushed the door opened and looked around.

"Regina"Robin called out,not hearing anything he proceeded to keep going,he saw the living room,where they had finally had that drink,she had promised him,the picnic still fresh in his mind then he went upstairs thinking she may be asleep,he was just going to check to make sure she was ok,as he walked to her bedroom,memories came back of them in that bed,memories of them making love,confessing their love for one another,they were so happy,the future was so bright for them.

"Regina"Robin said as he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it,he expected the sight to be of Regina in her silk pajamas,asleep in bed,what he saw shocked him to the core,there laid Regina under the covers,but she was not alone,Hook laid there as well,his arms around Regina,her hand on Hook's chest,resting there.

"Mate if you wanted the show you should of come sooner"Hook said as he saw Robin standing there.

"You,how could you"Robin said as he approached the bed,Hook got out of the bed and stood there.

"Well my friend,if you are foolish enough to let this lass slip away from you,then you didn't deserve her"Hook said.

"I am trying to win her back,how could you take advantage of her like that"Robin said.

"I didn't take advantage of her,matter of fact,she took advantage of my,how do I say,assets"Hook said with a smile,next thing he knew he felt the impact of Robin's fist,against his face,Hook was sent flying onto the bed,the jostling of the bed,waking Regina up finally.

"What is going on,Robin what are you doing here"Regina said.

"Obviously I was too late,how long have you been seeing Hook"Robin asked.

"Have you lost your mind,i'm not"Regina said as she finally saw Hook laying on the bed beside her.

"What are you doing in my bedroom"Regina asked.

"Now love don't tell me you have forgotten already"Hook said "Don't you remember us running into each other on the docks,having a little drink or two or five and well I brought you back here and well it was a night to remember"Hook said with a smile.

"No,there is no way"Regina said as she looked down and saw that she was just in her undies and Hook was only partially covered by his briefs.

"I hope you enjoyed your time together"Robin said as he turned and started to leave.

"Robin wait"Regina said as she grabbed her robe and followed Robin to her door.

"Here I was,coming to try to make you see how much we belong together,i was going to stand there and let you say whatever you wanted but I was not going to give you up just like that,only to find you here with that dirty pirate"Robin said.

"Oh that's rich coming from a man who couldn't even look at me the other night"Regina said.

"I apologized for that,but its pointless now isn't it,enjoy Hook,i guess this was your way of getting back at Emma wasn't it"Robin said as he left her house and walked down the sidewalk,leaving a crying Regina at the door,she turned and slammed the door.

"What's for breakfast,i'm starving"Hook said as he came down the stairs,this time fully clothed.

"Your ass"Regina said.

"Now love,was it something I did or didn't do"Hook said.

"How could you,if we did anything it meant nothing and you know this"Regina said.

"I thought you were trying to get over the nature boy there"Hook said.

"If I was,that was my business,not yours,now get out of my house now"Regina said,angry.

"Yes your majesty"Hook said with a slight bow and left the house,Regina headed upstairs and removed all her clothes and took a hot shower,wanting to remove any trace of the night before from her,she ended up crying in the shower for about an hour.

Robin was walking down the sidewalk,his emotions all over the place,he felt like such a fool,he knew she was hurting but for her to do this,he tried to see it from her side,how would he of reacted if Daniel,had been the one brought back and Regina for all intense purposes turned her back on him,he knew he would be just as devastated as she had been,but still he would not of went and slept with someone was so into his thoughts he didn't see the person approaching him.

"Robin,have you talked to Regina,does she have her memories back"Emma asked as she stood right in front of him.

"Yes,we have talked and yes she has her memories back"Robin said.

"So everything is ok then"Emma said.

"No,no Emma everything is not ok,she has herself a new man"Robin said.

"What,she wouldn't,she loves you"Emma said.

"Well not anymore evidently she had moved on"Robin said.

"With who"Emma said,as Robin looked at was totally clueless.

"Emma,she's with Hook,i just left their little lovenest this morning"Robin said.

"That's not possible,Hook is not into Regina"Emma said.

"Well if you had seen what I had,you would think differently"Robin said as he stormed off,he went to the Rabbit Hole and got him a drink,then two,then three,Little John found him later,completely drunk,he picked him up in a fireman's lift and carried him out.

"Regina,Regina I love you"Robin mumbled.

"We know Robin,trust me we all know"Little John said as he started to walk into the woods,he finally got to the camp site and put Robin in his tent.

"Regina,don't leave me,he can't love you more than I do,its not possible"Robin mumbled out.

"Sleep it off my friend"Little John said as Robin finally went off to sleep,knowing his friend was deeply in love with the former Evil Queen,now Regina,he had seen his friend sad these last few years,but recently his friend was coming out of his shell,and he knew Regina was responsible for that,something he was thankful for,he just hoped his friend and his lady could get past this,John had always liked Marian,she was very sweet and kind,and with Regina he knew of the evil things the Evil Queen had done,but with Regina it was different,she was still had that edge to her,but seeing them together you could just see very early on,how they were destined,Robin had even told him about what his tattoo meant to another sign for these heard his friend say Regina's name one last time before he finally went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina didn't leave her house that day,she cleaned out her bedroom,removing everything in there,she still couldn't believe it about her and hook,later that day she headed towards her mayor's office. She went into her office,and sat down looking over things when her door opened.

"Need to talk"Emma said as she entered the room.

"Need you out of here"Regina said.

"Right after you tell me about you and Hook"Emma said.

"Well savior,i just took a page out of your book,and the said to hell with the consequences,how do you like it savior"Regina said.

"I'm sorry about that,but that doesn't excuse you getting with Hook"Emma said.

"What i do is none of your business,now get out of here before i change my mind about breaking up a family"Regina said as Emma left,going to findhook,Regina just rubbed her head,wondering how her life always ends up like this,her alone,she is always alone.

The next few weeks found this pattern the same way,Regina staying either at her house or her office,not going out much,if she saw Hook she always gave him a hellish look and just held fire in her hands,the few times she had ran into Robin,he had done what she had asked,he had went the other way,when she saw Hook he would just give her a wink and go on,Henry came over and spent several nights with her,trying to ease her pain,she had hurt before,loosing Daniel,her father,her mother,Henry for with Robin it was very different,he had shown her real love,a deep love,a forever love,and then it was ripped away from her,just the thought of him,left her feeling so sad and sick at the same time,the last few mornings she had literally been sick,barely making it to the finally decided to go to the doctor just to make sure nothing else was going on with her,she attributed it to just being so stressed out,fighting with Zelena before.

"Well what's the verdict"Regina asked as he came back into the room.

"Well Regina you're perfectly healthy" said.

"I knew I was just over re-acting"Regina said as she started to get off the table.

"But there is one thing,you're about 2 months pregnant"Dr. Whale said.

"That's not possible"Regina said,feeling the blood drain from her face.

"I'm 100 percent sure you are,it would explain why you have not been feeling good" said.

"But I can't get pregnant,i was married and we never conceived"Regina said.

"Guess it took the right man" said before the he could stop himself.

"Or the wrong one,wrong time"Regina said.

"Are you planning on keeping the baby" Dr. Whale said.

"What,yes I would never get rid of it,its mine,mine and no one else's"Regina said putting one hand over her stomach as if to protect it.

"Well that makes me happy,now I'm going to write a prescription for some prenatal vitamins,and make sure you get plenty of sleep at night,and avoid fatty foods,alchol,they will make you sick in the mornings" said as he left the room.

Regina walked out of the hospital,in a state of shock,but a smile would creep on her face,this was going to be her child,one who would be hers all the way,would grow inside of her,one she would give birth to,one who would only call her momma,as she got in her car,a thought came to her,she had just assumed Robin was the father,but what if it was Hook.

"No,no"Regina said to herself,thinking she could not deal with this right now,she just wanted to get headed home and went into her house,she went up to her bedroom and looked at the full length mirror,looking at herself,her stomach in particular,she saw no difference it was early,it would be awhile before she would actually heard her doorbell go off and hurried opened the door,not knowing who it was.

"Snow"Regina said.

"Hi Regina,listen I know you're upset with Emma,but please let me in,i won't stay long I promise"Snow said.

"Fine"Regina said as she made way for Snow.

"How are you doing"Snow asked once they were seated in the living room.

"I'm great,never better"Regina answered,a little too quickly.

"Regina I know this has devastated you,i know your pain,exactly,I felt the same way when Charming was with Katherine,I know you felt this pain in your whole being,but I know Robin is not going to give up either,have faith that things will work out,even if reason says otherwise"Snow said.

"Things are not going to work out,we are done,Robin won't be coming around anymore"Regina said.

"Why is that"Snow said.

"I guess the savior didn't tell you then,seems one night I was drunk enough to get with someone else and Robin knows about it"Regina said.

"Who"Snow said,then looking at Regina the name came right out"Hook?"Snow asked,shocked.

"Yeah,the very one,i don't even remember it"Regina said,not feeling too well then.

"Regina are you ok,you look like you are about to throw up"Snow said as right then Regina went running out of the room,knocking her purse over in the was on her feet and following when she bent down and started picking up her purse,a bottle of pills was the last item,as she grabbed them,she read what they said.

"Prenatal vitamins?"Snow said to herself,she knew then that Regina was went to the hallway where Regina was coming out of a bathroom.

"So morning sickness getting to you"Snow asked.

"Morning,Noon,Afternoon its all the same,how did you know"Regina asked.

"You knocked over your purse on the way out,i just picked them up,your vitamins,Regina this is terrific news,i'm so happy for you"Snow said.

"Yeah,the Evil Queen is knocked up and doesn't know who the father is,on your next Maury show,i can see it now"Regina said.

"So you really think Hook might be the father"Snow said.

"He says we slept together I don't remember it"Regina said.

"Well its time he answered some questions"Snow said as she called her daughter to bring over the pirate right minutes later,Emma and Hook arrived,Hook knew something big was about to happen,he had a guilty look on his face.

"You want to explain to me why you slept with Regina"Snow said.

"Snow"Emma started to say.

"No,no,I want him to answer right now"Snow demanded.

"The truth is I didn't"Hook answered.

"You told me we did,i woke up in bed with you almost naked when Robin walked in on us"Regina said as she went to stand in front of Hook.

"Lass,I know the man was batshit crazy about you,and I wanted him to feel what it was like to be jealous,that morning I was in the kitchen and I saw him on the sidewalk coming this way,i opened the front door slightly and came upstairs and took some of your clothes off and mine and I got into bed with you,i thought it would do the lad some good"Hook said.

"You made me think we had slept together,are you crazy"Regina said.

"Regina I did try to tell you several times but every time I approached you,you summoned a fireball ready to throw it at me,I confessed to Emma awhile back what happened,why is this so bloody important now"Hook said.

"Because I'm pregnant,and here I was thinking you or Robin was the father"Regina yelled out to the stunned Hook and Emma.

"Right I do see where that might be a problem,but now the problem is resolved"Hook said.

"No,no its far from resolved"Regina said.

"What more do you want me to do,i apologized,now you can go after nature boy and have your happy ending"Hook said.

"No,you owe me,and I'm collecting right now"Regina said.

"Sorry love,but I'm a one woman guy"Hook said with a smile,"Ok fine what do you need"Hook said.

"You're going to pretend you're the father"Regina said.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all the reviews,follows,messages,favorites,appreciate them so much.

"Regina,Robin has to know"Snow said.

"No,no he doesn't at least not now,he has a wife and child to worry about"Regina said.

"He still has his child,but him and Marian parted ways,they are divorced now,didn't you know"Snow said.

"No I didn't but it doesn't change things,Hook you owe me for what you did"Regina said.

"I don't know"Hook looked at Emma as if asking her for permission,she just nodded,she still felt the guilt of the bringing back Marian to begin with,that hurt look on Regina's face would stay with her.

"Ok then its decided"Regina said.

"Wait,no Regina please just rethink this,its not fair to Hook and Emma nor is it fair to Robin,and its especially not fair to you and your child,he should be there throughout the pregnancy,the baby is half his"Snow tried one more time.

"Snow he hurt me that night your brat,daughter brought his wife back,he never looked at me that night,he totally ignored me as if I never existed,i opened myself up to him,and I took a chance with him,i felt things with my soul like you said,and how did he repay me,he totally forgot about me"Regina said,tears in her eyes.

"Regina I'm sure he was just overwhelmed with everything"Snow said.

"Snow,I trusted him with my heart,literally,and I know it wasn't his fault,but he lost it,and yes he got it back but only to stomp on it,i can't trust him with this child,at least not yet,so will you keep this secret,i think you owe me as well,considering everything we have gone through"Regina said,knowing it was a cheap trick but she was desperate now.

Hook and Emma just nodded their heads and looked at Snow.

"If you think this is what is right,and you promise me you will tell him before you give birth,then I will keep this secret,i am going to tell David though,i can't keep something like this from him"Snow said.

"Thank you"Regina said.

"Ok so should I be buying cigars yet"Hook said,trying to lighten the mood,three sets of eyes just rolled at him.

"Guess not,tough crowd"Hook said as he and Emma left Regina's house.

"Regina,I really hope you re-think all this,from the time I have known Robin,in the Enchanted Forest and here in StoryBrooke he seems like a great guy,he helped when the witch was after my baby,and he got your heart back,i really think you should go to him,and tell him what Hook did and why he did it,i think Robin will listen to you,ask him how he feels about you,then I would tell him about the baby"Snow said.

"I can't right now Snow,i have to focus on this child and myself,if he really wants to be in my life,he would be here trying to make things work with me,i was the one who went after him,i went to him and kissed him,he never came to me,until I made the first move"Regina said.

"Trust him Regina,if he doesn't understand the whole situation and wants to make things work with you,then I totally understand,regardless I support you,know that"Snow said as she said her goodbye and then left,leaving Regina at the house by herself.

"I'm never going to be alone now though,i have you don't I"Regina said to her baby.

In the forest,Robin sat in his tent,his boy asleep beside him,his thoughts were about Regina as usual,it had been about two months since all this had happened,he missed her greatly,he missed her smiles,he missed the feel of her hands in his,he missed the way she played with her hair when he was around,he missed the way she would look at him,he was going to have to let it go about her and Hook,from what he had heard around town,Emma and Hook were still going strong,so whatever had happened,must of been a huge mistake on both their parts,and Robin was finally ready to put it behind him. He decided he would go to her office tomorrow and see if she would even see him,he left his tent to go stand by the fire at the campsite again.

"You're thinking of her again"Little John said from behind him.

"I can't stop,every second I expect to see her"Robin said.

"You're in love with her,you can't help the way you feel"John said.

"I'm more in love with her now,than I was before,you know I loved Marian,and what we shared was very precious to me,I will never thank her enough for Roland,but I had to move on finally,and Regina came into my life and she made me want again,she made feel things,things I never experienced with anyone"Robin said.

"What about what you told me about her and the pirate"John said.

"I don't think there is anything there,no one in town talks about Hook except with Emma"Robin said.

"So when are you going to see her"John said.

"Tomorrow,will you watch Roland while I'm gone"Robin said.

"You know I will"John said.

"Thank you my friend,for so much"Robin said.

"You're welcome,and good luck my friend"John said as the two men sat there for awhile,finally Robin went back to his tent his boy fast asleep,his sleep was delayed because he was nervous on how Regina will react tomorrow.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the **positive** reviews,messages,follows,favorites,they all mean a lot.I'm not a write by any means,i'm not perfect and never claimed to be,if you are looking for someone to write a perfect story,then move along,its not try it yourself?

Regina was in her house,looking at baby items,for some reason she kept looking at little girl items,she was reading some of the pamplets she had gotten from Dr. Whale ,what to go through with each trimester,what foods to avoid,what changes her body would go through,a few minutes later her doorbell rung,she put the items down and headed to the door,she opened the door,her heart skipping a beat on who was there.

"Regina,can we talk for a minute"Robin asked.

"Come in"Regina said as she led him into the hallway,trying to keep him out of the living room.

"How have you been"Robin asked,not knowing what to say at that moment.

"Fine,and you"Regina said.

"Roland misses you"Robin said.

"I miss him too"Regina said,knowing Robin was talking about him missing her and not just Roland.

"Maybe one day we can take him to the park,if you would like"Robin said.

"I would like that,but won't Marian mind"Regina said.

"We are not together,Roland spends time with her,we are just two people who were once in love but we are different people now"Robin said,looking into Regina's eyes.

"I see,happens a lot doesn't it"Regina said.

"It has once to me,but there is one person I'm still very much in love with,i hope I haven't lost her yet"Robin said as he took her hands in his.

"Robin,I"Regina started to say as her door opened just then.

"Honey I'm home"Hook said as he walked in,seeing the couple there,he stopped in tracks.

"What are you doing here"Robin asked,surprised to see Hook here,from what he knew he was still with Emma.

"Oh hello mate,i'm just checking in on Regina"Hook said.

"Well she's fine,so get out of here"Robin said.

"Do you want me to leave love"Hook said.

"She's fine,so leave"Robin said.

"Its ok Killian,Robin and I need to talk"Regina said as Hook just nodded and left her house.

"I didn't think you two were still close"Robin said,his jealously clearly showing.

"We're not,he just checks on me every now and then"Regina said as Robin moved into the living room,her eyes were glued on the pamplets she had just been looking at.

"He's not needed here,i can come by and check on you"Robin said as he glanced around the room some more.

"There's no need,i'm doing ok"Regina said.

"When I said earlier that Roland misses you,that included me,just so you know" Robin said as he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Robin,we can't,its too late for us"Regina said.

"Its never too late for soulmates,I messed up that night,i was just too surprised to see her,i never meant to hurt you that night,and what happened with Killian,i know you were just hurt and in pain over what you saw,can we get past this"Robin said as he put two fingers under her chin,wanting to see her answer in her eyes. This was her chance to tell him,to tell him that they could try again,and to tell him about the baby,just as she was about to start talking,her house phone rung and instead of just answering it,she decided to let the answering machine answer it.

"Ms. Mills,this is Dr. Whale I wanted to get with you about rescheduling your ultrasound,and on your next visit,we should be able to do a sonogram of your baby" said on her answering looked at Robin,seeing the shock there,she lowered her head.

"You're pregnant Regina"Robin asked in complete shock of what he had just heard as he put his hands on her shoulders to look her directly in her face.

"I,yes I am"Regina said,looking at his eyes.

"You're pregnant with our child"Robin asked.

"Robin I"Regina started to say,just then a horrible thought entered his mind,and he knew he had to ask it.

"Is this our child,or is Hook the father of the baby"Robin asked.

"Is that why he comes over here to see you"Robin asked.

"I think you need to sit down"Regina said as Robin sat on the couch,she sat down beside him.

"I have to tell you a few things that happened,or what didn't happen,Hook and I never slept together,the night before I had had too much to drink with Hook,he took me home,the next morning he saw you that morning coming down the walkway and he wanted to get you to realize your feelings for me,he thought it would help,so he jumped into bed with me,to make it look like we had slept together"Regina said.

"He did what,i'll kill him"Robin said as he stood up and Regina had to grab his hands to stop him from going after Hook right then.

"Robin,I'm not excusing him for what he did,but this means the baby is not his"Regina said.

"This is our child then"Robin said.

"Yes,it is"Regina said.

"And you were going to keep it from me?"Robin asked.

"I was going to try,i'll be honest,because I didn't want you to regret not being with Marian because of me,i didn't want to be your second choice"Regina said.

"Regina,you're not my second choice,you are my second and last chance,i had already ended things with Marian before I found out you were pregnant"Robin said.

"So does this mean,you want to try again"Regina said.

"More than anything"Robin said walking up to stand in front of her,and taking her face between his hands,kissing her,he had missed this so much,kissing her,touching,her,just being in such close contact with her,his heart which had been in turmoil,now felt more alive than it had in pulled away from her and let his one hand move to her stomach,not feeling anything different there yet,it was still as flat as ever.

"When"Robin asked.

"About 7 more months"Regina said.

"So our one time together"Robin said,not being able to keep the smile from coming on his face.

"Yes,evidently"Regina said,smiling back.

"Have you been well" Robin asked.

"I've been better,but am doing ok"Regina said.

"So is this why Hook has been checking on you"Robin asked.

"Hook,Snow,David"Regina said.

"Well that's my job now"Robin said.

"I can take care of myself,just so you know"Regina said.

"Oh trust me I know you can,i know how strong you are,but I still want to be here"Robin said.

"Here as in"Regina said.

"How do you feel about me and Roland moving in with you"Robin asked.

to be cont


End file.
